


There Is No Us

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coffee, Community: femslash100, Dirty Talk, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Dirty Talk"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is No Us

After a week of Regina coming over for early morning coffee Ruby was getting on edge. She was worried about people seeing them and Belle getting the wrong idea from gossip.

She was nervous of how easy it was to talk to Regina and how much she looked forward to seeing her...

"Something's wrong," Regina said and reached to put her hand on top of Ruby's on the counter.

Ruby flinched but didn't pull away. "It's nothing."

"Is it...us?"

"There is no us," Ruby said quickly and pulled her hand away.

"Of course not," Regina nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Except..."

"What?"

Regina looked down at her coffee, her hands wrapped around the mug. "I sometimes think..."

"What do you think?" Ruby asked, both eager to hear and afraid.

Regina looked up, meeting Ruby's gaze. "Sometimes I think one morning you could lock the door and pull down the shades." Regina blinked, looked down, then back at Ruby, glad that she was hanging on every word. "You would sit on this counter. I'd lift your skirt and peel down your panties." Regina kept her tone low. Ruby leaned forward slightly and licked her lips. "I think of you wet, of you smelling so delicious I just have to...taste." Regina finished her coffee. "See you tomorrow."

Ruby watched her walk out, then let out a long breath. She quickly gulped down a glass of water and tried to stop imaging how Regina's fantasy would have continued.


End file.
